Talk:Ariella Paradise
Appearance She is nice looking! C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:30, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Birth Date According to http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Ariella_Paradise this site, Ariella was born in (ok. 1998 rok). Sorry I'm not familiar with that language, the only language I can speak at a native level is my native language English. So can someone please translate that to English? C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :The language is Polish I believe and it just translates to (b. 1998). The entire page translates (loosely) as: ::"Ariella Paradise (b. 1998) - British actress in Harry Potter who plays the role of the 13-year-old Petunia Evans. ::Ariella Paradise has a brother. She attends an all girls school, Saint Paul's Girls' School in London. She is friends with fellow actress Freya Wilson, who played the role of Princess Elizabeth (young Queen Elizabeth II) in the film The King's Speech and a young Eliza Reed in Jane Eyre 2011 adaptation." :A lot of minor information without sources. --CharmedCircle (talk) 02:11, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Should we add that information to this article or what? -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm not a top editor here, so I can't really say. The article would benefit from more reliable sources (since none are cited here). Just keep in mind, this is not an in universe article. It's about a real living person. So, any information added here has to be correct as possible and nothing harmful. However, if you feel this information should be added, by all means, I see nothing wrong with it since nothing comes off libelous. Only, I would check to see if this information is correct first. Just a suggestion: I would make a "Behind the scenes" section for the trivia (the last paragraph) and place the items in a list. I wouldn't bother with an article body about the actress' career or personal life at the moment (like other work, birth place, current residence, names of parents, etc.) since we know nothing about it, except for some possible education. A filmography wouldn't be needed either since obviously, she only has one credit in Harry Potter. --CharmedCircle (talk) 00:36, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Marriage, current residence, etc. Information on Ariella Paradise's "spouse" Cecila Shutter and her "current residence" of Hong Kong are taken from her Facebook. Teenagers are known to list themselves as "married" to their best friends on Facebook as a joke, and I'd personally take this kind of information with a whole shaker of salt, considering its provenance and Ariella Paradise's age (not to mention the playful and sarcastic comments on the "marriage announcement"). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:50, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Bumping. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:43, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Part of the wording of the info just removed sounds suspect to me; it says "would-be spouse" ("I wish I were going to marry her") rather than "Spouse-to-be" ("I'm going to marry her"). This (in my mind at least) increases the likelihood that this "information" is just a joke. — RobertATfm (talk) 23:28, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for reverting the edits. This was definitely an error on my part. --CharmedCircle (talk) 00:25, February 13, 2016 (UTC)